


The Elephant in the room

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [8]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, LJ Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik doesn't really care if you're a special case. If you slack off, he'll kick your ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elephant in the room

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a minifill for a kinkmeme prompt I wrote a long time ago, and since I'm cleaning up my archives/gathering everything, I thought I might as well post it here.  
> Enjoy :)

“You know, if you really haven’t anything better to do you might as well get the fuck out of here.”  
  
A heavy silence falls on the conference room as all gazes switch from Erik to Charles, and then back to Erik, their colleagues clearly wondering when the hell they most brilliant new recruit has gone off his rocker.  
Xavier looks positively puzzled, like he doesn’t know what to do with Erik, but the latter doesn’t look away: he means what he said and he really isn’t interested in having someone who prefers doodling what must be flowers and bunnies in his notebook to paying attention to their newest selling plan.  
  
“Mr. Lensherr,” Kitty says from her spot near the coffee machine, “You can’t say that!”  
“Why? Because the rest of you are too frightened to address the elephant in the room? Being in a wheelchair grants him access to special parking posts and priority to the lifts,  _not_  the right to come in and do absolutely nothing. Frost Industry hired me to raise their profits, not to put up with a blabbering loon who still hasn’t learned to put his crayons aside when needed.”  
  
The rest of the room looks positively mortified now, ashamed that Erik is telling Xavier off for not paying attention, but Erik honestly doesn’t care. He looks at all of them, shrinking and all but trembling into their seat, and looks to Xavier, ready to take the self-righteous offense he is sure to find in those blue eyes.  
  
He must admit, he’s more than a little taken aback when he sees the delighted grin.  
  
“Actually,” Xavier says, “I like to think they keep me around because I’m the best at what we do here rather than because of the wheelchair but  _thank you_!”  
“Uh…” Erik says eloquently, “you’re… welcome?”  
“You have  _no idea_  how refreshing it is to have someone  _finally_  look at me in the eyes, those idiots seem to find tables extremely interesting since I ended up in this charming accessory.”  
  
Charles Xavier wheels himself out of his place at the end of the conference room and comes up to Erik, his painful-looking grin still in place.  
  
“I have heard  _groovy thing_  about you my friend, and I would be delighted to find out whether they’re true or not. I am sure we could do great things together, what do you say?”  
“I’m sure as hell  _not_  playing nurse for you, Xavier.”  
  
There is a collective gasp of horror and Erik himself wonders whether Charles Xavier is going to realize his interlocutor is actually kind of offensive and passive-aggressive, but all he gets for his trouble is a bright, heartfelt laugh –which is a rather nice sound, actually, one that musn’t be heard often, judging by their coworkers’ faces.  
  
“Please,” Xavier says, “Just call me Charles.”


End file.
